


:,,,)

by happyneurotoxin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: VVVVV FLUFFY, and a surprise at the end, it's amazing dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyneurotoxin/pseuds/happyneurotoxin
Summary: fluff inspired by something sweet i saw in class





	:,,,)

natasha was standing in the kitchen, waiting for the water to boil for the pasta she was making. she, bucky, and steve were all watching the newest episode of SVU when she decided to direct her attention to the two men.

she almost died on the spot.

her life had been so bland recently, which meant that the sight was very much welcome.

bucky was laying down with his legs bent, feet next to steve's thigh as steve had a hand on his knee, tracing patterns on his thigh. steve whispered, "i had a granola bar," one of their inside jokes, and bucky shot up in laughter, grasping steve's shoulder. natasha smiled with one eyebrow raised and as the two turned around and saw her, they both lost it completely, steve throwing his head back and bucky sitting up, not being able to keep his balance as he hunched over, burying his head into steve's chest. as their laughter died down and as natasha was finally able to start cooking her pasta, bucky smiled up at steve, sitting up and resting his head on the muscled shoulder beside him. both boys were smiling as they went back to watching the TV, steve occasionally running a hand through bucky's hair, which he also flipped around on occasion.

natasha left to train one of the interns.

steve wiggled his eyebrows. 

"you already know what's about to go down."

"my pants."

bucky jumped up and did the orange justice.

the end lmaoooo


End file.
